narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Tails (BuriedMemory)
The Zero-Tails (零尾, Reibi) is an evil spirit dwelling inside Kisei Kumo. While this corrupted spider demon identifies itself as the "zero-tails", it isn't clear whether this entity is a true biju; it is not one of the nine tailed beasts. Nonetheless, it is a being composed entirely of a corrupted (dark) chakra and has some abilities that true biju possess, such as the ability to detect negative emotions. Additionally, the origin of its tainted existence has roots in the malice of a tailed beast ball produced by the Shinju during the last great war. Whether or not its status as a biju is valid, this being poses a great threat to any who become entangled in its web of influence. Like the conniving spider, it patiently bides its time until it can consume its prey. Appearance The Reibi's body is a sickly pale white, and glows a dim white light. Its joints and eyes glow a bright blood red. On its face, it wears a black Noh mask that has the kanji 零 (zero), which is also glowing and pulsing. It has eight repulsively human-like limbs that end in sharp blade-like tips, and a bloated abdomen is dragged along behind them. The entire spirit is sinister looking to the extreme, as though it were a creature born from a nightmare. Personality The Zero-Tails was born from the collective nightmares and negative emotions of countless people. It has no concept of happiness, nor joy, nor love. The only emotions it can implicitly understand are hatred, pain and fear, since these are the feelings it consumes in order to survive and grow in power. It can speak in broken sentences, and always refers to itself in the third person, and this peculiar speech pattern may be a clue as to its nature as an incomplete biju. When confronted with an opportunity to feed, it will do so voraciously and ceaselessly. It is always filled with an all-consuming hunger, and takes great care to extract the maximum amount of fear and suffering from any who become trapped in its nightmares. It has betrayed a more careful and deliberate cunning on multiple occasions, such as when it initially possessed Kisei Kumo. It waited for months, preparing the steps that would enable its dominion over his will. Whenever Kisei sleeps, this demon hunts him in his dreams, tempting him with the promise of endless power. Kisei Kumo has become very reluctant to accept any offer of this demon's power; there are always strings attached, since the Dark Chakra of the Reibi changes its user's perceptions of good and evil. History The seed of this malevolent being has its origin in the corrupting influence of a tailed beast ball. During the battle for the salvation of the ninja world, the Shinju fired a massive beast ball at Kumogakure, destroying most of the village and killing a majority of the population. Kisei's parents were burned beyond recognition even as they huddled over their new-born son to protect him from the blast. The residual malice of the tailed beast ball washed over the infant, saturating Kisei's young form. As his body tried to detoxify the energy, a majority of the dark chakra came to occupy his liver. Kisei survived, albeit barely, and entered into the care of a local hospital. The deformity of his liver caused a serious flaw in his body, however; Kisei's regenerative cycle does not function. He does not naturally recover chakra. Perhaps because of the receptive nature of a newborn, in that it draws chakra from the mother, Kisei's body was able to adapt a solution. Kisei became able to draw on the chakra of other living things in order to survive. Kisei lived on, and had a troubled childhood- but it was not all unhappy. Kisei made friends, and rivals, and came to experience the love of a mother. Uknown to him, the residual evil of the shinju also lived within him, feasting on his negative emotions. Thankfully, the pain of a single child was not able to allow the mind of the zero-tails to fully emerge. It was not until after the events of the Chunin Exams that the Zero Tails began to reveal its influence over Kisei. When Kisei joined the Puppet Brigade and Genjutsu Corp, he began a regiment of lucid-dreaming training in order to build up his tolerance and mental cognizance over imaginary concepts. Wandering through the inner world of his sleeping mind, he was never fully able to master his control over his nightmares. As though he was pitting his own mental strength against the influence of an outsider, Kisei found that some dark corner of his mind remained unreachable to him. Unbeknownst to the young ninja, the foul spider-spirit was subtly learning to control his body in his sleep. After he discovered he could use his spider-puppets to enter the dreams of other people, the dark presence discovered a new food source; it began to consume the nightmares, fears, anger, and resentment of every new mind Kisei infiltrated. Eventually, it gained enough dark chakra to fully awaken. The Zero-tails possessed Kisei, fleeing from Suna into the depths of the forest of death. There, it created a cocoon of chakra webbing, keeping Kisei trapped within a nightmare he could not escape. In the meantime, it manufactured thousands of spider-puppets, which coursed through the trees of the forest, spreading its webs. As it literally began to consume the life force of the entire forest, the Reibi's body began to materialize. Thanks to the heroic actions of Akemi Hyuga, the Zero-tails was defeated before it could reach its full power. After saving Kisei from the demon's clutches, she inscribed a seal over Kisei's liver, trapping the dark chakra of the Reibi within. This seal is similar to her mentor's Yin seal, except it's purpose is to collect and contain dark chakra. So long as Kisei abstains from drawing upon the power housed within this seal, he can remain safely in control of his own body and mind. The Zero-tails, for its part, dangles the temptation before Kisei, a patient spider baiting a fly into its web of influence. Abilities Category:Approved Article